Future Fight
Future Fight is the Story of Alex, it takes place in 2868. Characters Alex the Hedgehog (DS) Kyle the Hedgehog (DS) Dan the Hedgehog (DS) Haely the Bat (64) Greg the Hedgehog (DXS) Luke the Grey Cardinal (DXS) Part 1: The Future Alex ran down a Street chasing a Hooded Figure. "COME BACK HERE!" Alex yelled. The two of them whizzed right past Haely. Impulsive like usual, she took off after them, taking to the air. Alex shot blasts at the figure, then he made a large pillar that hit the figure knocking him to Alex, then Alex shot it with a Stun Blast. "Alright Dan, Your not getting away from me." Alex said turning on his Laser Sword. Dan noticed Haely and shot a laser at her so Alex would get distracted, and it worked, Dan got up and ran. Haely got hit in the leg. She recoiled, and started to fall, but straightened out and landed. "Hey, ugly! What game do you think you're playing?" Haely shouted at the hooded figure, while she tended to her bad leg. Alex, cussing, ran over to Haely to help tend her bad leg with a Healing Gun. "Huh?" Haely said, looking up at Alex. "Well, thank you, handsome." She complimented. Alex blushed slightly. "I'm gonna rip Dan's head off when I see him, I mean really? You shoot someone to get away, atleast make it not a strong blast! your literally wasting energy!" Alex said. "Rant over." Haely giggled. "My name's Haely, what's yours?" She asked. "Ale-" Alex started, but his wrist com beeped, and a Hologram of a female Hedgehog appeared. "Alex, Dan, Dan Att-Attacked u-us." The Hedgehog said before the connection was lost. "Amanda!, AMANDA!" Alex yelled. "That little Shit!" Alex then dashed away. Haely flapped her wings, taking flight. She gained altitude, and then went into a nosedive for speed, catching up with Alex. Alex used a Rock pillar that moved faster than Alex could run. Haely used her aerokinesis so she could fly faster. After a while, Alex found a broken destroyed lab. "What the, Amanda!" Alex shouted noticing a Light Blue Hedgehog pinned under some rubble. "A-Alex." Amanda said. Haely moved the pieces of rubble off of her. "Are you alright?" She asked. "No, I will die of my inguries, Alex, take my, take my devices." Amanda said pushing a bag over to him. "Amanda!" Alex said. Amanda went limp, dead, no breathing. Alex began crying, falling on his knees. Haely gave him a friendly hug, trying to cheer him up. "Aww, you sad your little girlfriend died?" Dan said from behind. Alex stopped crying and turned around. "YOU!" Alex turned on his Laser Sword and ran at Dan and attacked him. Dan took out a Red Laser Sword and attacked Alex. Using her aerokinesis, Haely fired a powerful blast of air at Dan, trying to knock him over. Dan dodged right into a kick by Alex, then a pillar of rock, then Alex kept using pillars to knock him into other pillars. Haely watched, impressed. Alex then slammed him into the ground, then Dan got up and blasted Alex, but Alex dodged and jumped to slash Dan, then Dan pulled his sword out, and Alex landed Chest first on the sword, then Dan threw Alex off his Sword, then walked over to him, just before he stabbed him, Alex opened his eyes, which were glowing, and slashed Dan twice into a wall. Haely used a constant stream of air to make sure Dan stayed in place. "You are the most horrible Mobian, in the entire HISTORY! Your even worse then the person from the legends, Nate!" Alex yelled. "Really? Nate is worse then me." Dan replied. "You did the same thing! You killed the other's best Friend!' Alex shouted ramming a rock pillar into Dan. Alex got his sword at Dan's Neck about to decapitate him. Haely knew the story he was talking about. But, she couldn't dwell on that for long. Dan fired a laser at Haely, Alex turned, and then when he turned back, Dan was gone. Haely got blasted in the wing. She yelped in pain, dropping onto her knees. "That Piece of Motherfucking Shit!" Alex yelled, then ran over to help Haely. Haely winced. The wing was the worst spot she could have gotten hit. "Alright, It's OK, It's OK, Here." Alex said pulling out his Healing Gun. "This isn't Life Threatening, so it'll work." Alex then healed her wing. Haely streched her wing out, testing it. It didn't hurt a bit. "Thank you so much!" She said, smiling. "Your Welcome." Alex said. "Again." Alex walked over to the Dead Amanda, and picked her up, he put her in a Coffin, and buried her, with a Blue Holographic Cross. Haely hugged Alex again. "I'm so sorry." She said, sounding sad for him. Alex went back into lab and began repairing it. "Anything I can do to help?" Haely asked. "No." Alex said. "Okay then." Haely replied. "Nice meeting you!" She said, walking out of the lab. Alex said nothing. Three months later, Alex was fighting Dan again in a City. Haely was walking down a nearby road, when she saw the two of them fighting. She dropped the book she had been holding, (Hero's Destiny vs. Spirit Girl) and ran over to help. But, she tried to stay out of sight, so she wouldn't distract Alex. Dan knocked Alex to the ground, and slashed at him, but Alex put his sword to block, Dan kept pushing the sword closer to Alex's face. "Give it up!" Dan shouted. Haely, without thinking about it, fired a powerful wind blast at Dan, knocking him away. "Huh, Haely?!" Alex shouted getting up, then got his sword ready. "Nice to see you, Alex." Haely said. She whipped up a wind current around her, ready to fight. "Uhh, Wind won't cut it, You'll need this." Alex said tossing Haely a Green Energy Sword. Haely swung the sword around, getting a feel for it. "Alright! Got it!" She said. Dan rushed at Alex, but instead of attacking, he jumped off the side of Alex's Sword and slashed at Haely's Wing, if he hit, part of her wing would be cut clean off. Haely blocked it with her own sword, and struggled against Dan's strength. "GET OFF HER!" Alex shouted slashing Dan in the chest knocking him into a wall. Haley nodded thankfully, ready to make her next move. "We will combine slashes on three." Alex said. "Okay." Haely said, holding her sword in both hands. Suddenly a slash came and hit Dan in the face. "What the?!" Alex shouted. "Who's there?" Haely asked. "Me." A Dark Blue Hedgehog with Yellow eyes appeared with a Yellow Light Sword. "I guess I should be thankful." Alex said. Haely giggled. "What's your name?" She asked the blue Hedgehog. "John." The Hedgehog said. Dan Teleported away. "You son of Bitch! He got away!" Alex shouted slashing John. Haely watched the fight, unsure of what to do about it. John Blasted Alex with his Laser Gun. Alex dodged and jumped on top of a building and Blasted John. John Blasted Alex's Blast. The resulting beam clash sent shockwaves and then blew up in between them. Haely made a wind current to shield herself from the explosion. "Guys!" She yelled, trying to get their attention, though she knew it was hopeless. Boys were numbskulls. (Disclaimer: This opinion is not meant to reflect the opinion of the creator, Lunari64.) "What?!" Alex shouted turning to Haely. John teleported away while Alex looked over. "Great! He got away Too!" Alex shouted. "Eh.... Oops." She said, embarrased, realizing she had distracted him. Bad idea. "I was just making sure you guys didn't break anything." "BREAK ANYTHING?!" Alex shouted. Haely nodded, apprehensively. Damn it. She knew her impulsive nature was a curse, and here she was again, regretting it.... Alex floated down to the ground and walked off. Haely watched as he walked away. Alex went to his base. Haely went to her house. Part 2: Friends and Foes When it was night time Haely heard a knock on her window. Haely took a couple minutes to wake up. "Huh? Who's there...." She said, as she sat up in bed. She couldn't believe someone had gotten all the way up to the window of her house. She lived in a penthouse way up on the top floor, thanks to her rich parents. Then something was under her bed. Haley was shocked. "Who's there?" She asked, making sure she didn't wake up her parents unless absolutely necessary. Then Haely's Door turned into a wall. "Me." Dan said coming from behind Haely. "Get the hell out of here!" Haely shouted. She got out of bed, and whipped around, spin-kicking him, a blast of air trailing behind her. "Nope." Dan said ducking, he said KICKING Haely in the face. Haely tried to duck, but got hit in the forehead. She started using a powerful wind current, almost as strong as a tornado, blowing Dan out the window of her room. "Not happening bud." Dan said. Then suddenly Alex burst in through the window tackling Dan and Hitting him. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" Alex yelled at Dan. "quite rude if you ask me" a unknown figure was behind them along with a unknown Grey Cardinal. "Thank you!" Haely shouted to Alex. "Um, hello..." She said to the two behind her. "How did you get here?" SHe asked, knowing she was best off if she didn't distract Alex. "from a Warphole!" he said smiling. Haely stared for a second. "Oh." She answered, simply not knowing what else to say. "Well, what's your name?" "Greg the Hedgehog, and this is my brother Luke!" he said "Nice to meet you! My name's Haely." Haely answered. "nice to meet you too" Greg replied back. Haely smiled, before taking a glance over at Alex and Dan. "I think it's better if we don't distract them." She said. "Yeah, hey have you heard of the legendary hero Ion?" Greg smiles. "That does ring a bell, actually..." Haely answered. "want to know a secret?" Greg said. "Sure, I'd love to." Haely agreed. "he is my father" Greg told Haely. "Oh, wow..." Haely said, amazed. "Greg, look!" Luke told Greg Haely followed suit, looking around. "What is it?" She asked. "A core Key!" Greg exclaims. "What?" Haely asked, cluelessly. "its a orb my father has been chasing down for years untill me and my brother was in the womb, now i was burdened to chase it down like my father and mother, along with my brother!" he told her. Oh, I see." Haely answered. "yeah, its a hard job, but once we find them... things can get chaotic from there..." Luke Said with a Straight forward Tone. "Interesting." Haely replied. "about that, we can't let anybody else that is evil to harness its power, it can be catastrophic." Greg Added "That makes sense." Haely answered. Greg goes to grab the core key and looks back at her, he then picks up the core key and walks back to Luke and Haely. "so i wander what happened to the other heroes... thats my question?" he questioned Haely looked out the window at Alex and Dan, who were still fighting outside. "You mean Nick? And Lunari? Last I heard, they'd settled down, had kids. Went on with life." She said. Greg frowns a bit, Wanting to meet them. "well that was disappointing, i REALLY wanted to meet them." "True." Haely said, somewhat lost in thought. She had to admit, she spent some time flying around, looking for Io, rumored to have vanished. Greg then look outside. "but there is still hope, no matter the problem... we can still protect what we love." he said with a heroic tone. Haely smiled. "Couldn't have said it better myself." "well, if you need us, let us know." Greg said to haely with a smile. "yeah, and if there is trouble in this dimension, we will be there." Luke added. "Okay. Thank you so much." Haely said. " No prob..." Greg said with a thumbs up. him and Luke then walk outside and teleported away from the area. Haely waved goodbye, before watching Dan and Alex fight again. Alex was beating up Dan, but Dan opened a Wormhole to escape. "NOPE!" Alex said before jumping in after Dan. Haely, not one to resist an adventure, flew out the window, and followed them into the wormhole. Part 3 They were in a Time Tunnel. "DAN!" Alex shouted. "Hmm?" Dan said turning around. "Oh, It's you." Haely straightened out her wings, trying to glide as best she could. "You don't need to fly in here Haely, you are perpetually floating." Alex said taking out his Laser Gun and shooting Dan. "Just don't fly out of the tunnel." "Gotcha!" Haely said, letting herself float. Dan took out a Laser and shot at them. Alex took out his Laser Sword and slashed the lasers, then boosted himself to Dan and attacked him. Haely blasted a strong gust of wind at Dan, trying to throw him off. Dan flew out the side of the tunnel but due to the Motion of the Tunnel, Alex and Haely went past it. "Haely! Do a Large Gust of Wind to get us back to where he went!" Alex said. Haely started flapping her wings hard, using her aerokinesis to make another gust of wind. They flew out of the Tunnel where Dan did. "Alright, where are you..." Alex muttered. "HERE!!!" Dan shouted slashing Alex's face. "OUCH!" Alex shouted dropping his weapons and covering his face, blood leaking through his hands. "Oh my god! Alex!" Haely said, panicked. Using her wings, she shot a blast of air at Dan, trying to knock him away. "Nope." Dan said dodged and kicking Haely away. "Oww!" Haely shouted, taking the kick to the side. Despite this, she blasted off, taking to the air slightly, and snatching one of Alex's weapons off the ground, throwing it at Dan. Dan then kicked the ground, and a Metal Wall blocked the throw, then a Metal thing shot out of the ground and surrounded Haely, capturing her. "Ahh!" Haely shouted, panicking. She looked around. No way out. "Haely, Take this." Alex said giving her his Time Travel Device. "I've beat this guy 66 Times, I can make it 67." "O-okay." Haely used the time travel device. Around an Hour later, Alex came out of a Time Tunnel severely injured. "Alex! Come on, let's get you someplace better." She picked Alex up, and took to the air, flying him to the hospital. Alex looked dazed. "Help! HELP!" Haely shouted. Hospital staff brought him in, and gave him a room. "Thank you." Haely said, gratefully. "Well, what can I say? It's our job." The nurse said, as she tended to Alex. "Thanks." Alex said. A few hours later.... "Alright, you should be good to go." The nurse said. "Just take it easy." "Thank you!" Haely said. "If I take it easy, Then I can't fight." Alex said. "Just for a little while. Come on, it'll be alright. Want to come to my house?' Haely offered. "I guess." Alex said. Haely led Alex all the way to her apartment building, and up the elevator to the top floor. They arrived in a beautiful penthouse, with a gorgeous view of the city. "Nice place." Alex said. "Thanks." Haely replied. She walked over to the stove, where she found a pot, with a note on it.'' "It's tortellini. Your favorite. -Mom." ''"My mom made soup, you want some?" She asked. "I'm good." Alex said. Haely shrugged. "Okay..." After an hour Alex ran outside. Haely followed him, curiously. Alex opened a Time Tunnel and jumped in. Haely followed him. Category:Other Roleplays Category:Fanfiction